Liquor Bar & Drunkard
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: This is a Kokonoe x Makoto fic, more chapters to come. Reboot of a previous fic, when Makoto is called by Kokonoe for something important only to realize that she only tricked her to drink with her. The sudden feelings of Makoto towards Noel became the topic and after a few drinks, they began to see each other like never before. Failed to come up with a better title.


**Based on Blazblue by Arc System Works.**

-Makoto's point of view.-

Right on Kokonoe's couch, I took a seat.

Well she called me for something important, at least that's what Tager told me. Then she came back in from her office right to the living room of her apartment.

"Glad you're here, you're going to drink with me." Kokonoe told with a indifferent tone on her voice.

Nodded gently, was kinda confused, wonder why she called me for? "Miss Kokonoe, Tager told me there was something important to discuss."

"Yeah, how was your day?"

"Hmm...good I guess." Responded with a raised eyebrow and took the glass of whisky as it was given to me.

"Look, let me be honest, there's nothing important to discuss. I used to do this...social drinking or whatever you want to call this with Litchi before she left Sector Seven, haven't had found someone to replace her. You're the lucky one."

"Oh...I see..." I smiled nervously.

"Candy?" Kokonoe asked me as she showed me some of her delicious looking Ferrero Rocher chocolates.

Not trying to be rude I took one. "Thanks." I smiled and unwrapped the chocolate from it's golden paper and gently took a bite.

Then we began to drink some. Giving sip to our glasses until Kokonoe broke the silence.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No...it's just..."

"Spill it out."

"I doubt you would want to talk about this...it's kinda personal." I told softly, I just couldn't hide the fact I was still thinking about her.

"Try me." Kokonoe told, drinking some more.

"Can't stop thinking about someone." Drinked some more myself and finished eating the chocolate.

"Who?" Kokonoe asked with interest, which was rather odd, she looking at my eyes with such intensity.

"Someone close to me...it's Noel."

Unable to look Kokonoe in the eye, just dropped my eyes down. Haven't told this to no one before, not even Tsubaki.

"What do you mean by thinking about her? As a friend or as a woman?" Kokonoe asked, wow she really was good to pretend she was interested.

"Well...I like her...I kinda realized that I'm bisexual not long ago...cause I couldn't help to find Noel cute...and sexy." I smiled to myself, damn alcohol.

"Is that so?" Kokonoe asked, still my eyes were down to the floor.

"Well yeah, I kinda like girls with a petite body, kinda the opposite of Tao am I?" I joked with a soft laugh.

"Guess so."

Finished my drink and finally faced Kokonoe, her face still a rock, I would hate to play poker with her.

"You've ever told her?" Kokonoe asked.

"No...tried to write a poem for her, since she likes those...but I'm not a good writer. Plus I know, she won't ever see me that way."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know..."

"Well maybe you should take a look at the world beyond Noel...you might realize there are fish in the pond."

Chuckled softly and took a good look in the eyes of Kokonoe, she stood up then and gently moved from the couch in front to the one I was sitted on.

Gently she got close and I realized...or at least I wanted to think...she might be suggesting something.

Then gently poured some more whisky into my glass and I smiled.

The more we drinked and chat about this and that, I realized she's kinda cute...and her body, was like Noel's.

Thinking that the reason why I never think about her that way was because she's my boss.

That and the fact that she's really cold towards everybody, especially Tager, somtimes I think she's going to snap at the guy soon.

But he seems to be calm about it, has a lot of patience on her even tho sometimes she has said the meanest things.

By the time I realized it, I was drunk...and then it happened. Kokonoe suddenly placed her hand over my thigh.

Blushed, there was an odd silence for a bit before she then gently leaned and kissed me right in the lips.

Was so drunk that I didn't even tried to pull back or anything, my frustation towards my feelings for Noel didn't got in the way either, in fact I even kissed back.

Consider myself a very strong opponent, I exercise a lot, then again why did Kokonoe easily used the strenght on her hands to pull me down into the couch.

Like a feather, my strenght was gone and I felt powerless under the smaller woman.

We made out for a while until I broke it down for air and I looked right into her eyes, those orbs looking me so intensily again.

Then...Kokonoe ran a hand around my torso, dunno if she was testing me as to how far I will let her go and surprisingly, I didn't mind at all.

Gently she undid my top, and my breasts were free, my blush became worse and I couldn't help but to smile, biting my lower lip a bit.

"Didn't find any fish in the pond...but I found a cute cat instead." Damn alcohol, yeah I realize that joke was lame.

"Huh? Yeah...listen, don't think we should talk in moments like this." Kokonoe responded and I just covered my face ashamed.

"I'm so sorry! I just never...got this close to another woman."

"It's alright. Just to be clear, I gotta ask, you want to have sex right?" Kokonoe asked, oh boy was she insensitive.

Well then, insensitive question, insensitive answer.

"Of course, you got me all excited now, we might aswell...do something." I chuckled lightly.

Then Kokonoe did something I didn't saw coming. She smiled!

"Let's move to the bed then."


End file.
